Raven's Little Secret Altogether
by Ravens-Blonde-Moment
Summary: This is the complete story of Raven's secret. If you never started to read it. Raven has been keeping a secret from the team. Can you tell what it is before it is revealed?


_**Raven's little secret**_

"Hello, Raven? It's time to get up and kick some bad guy booty!" yelled a strangly familiar voice outside of Raven's door.

Lightly blinking her eyes as she awakened, Raven was startled to see Beastboy next to her.

"Finally now let's go! Gush Raven what's gotten into you?" questioned Beastboy as he handed Raven her boots, "It seems lately all you are doing is sleeping," Beastboy said in a still questionable tone.

"It's nothing," Raven quikly said," I just havn't meditate lately, that's all."

As Beastboy and Raven jogged down the corridors hall to the control room Cyborg stopped them by saying the word that gets the guys in a shock.

"Well is this nice seeing you with your **_g-i-r-l-f-r-i-e-n-d,_**"

This word kept echoing inside Beastboy's mind.

"Uh, she isn't my uh LOVER, She's just a girl as a friend!

" Yah sure, anyways Robin, Starfire and I already took care of the bad dude," confermed Cyborg,"It was just Control Freak."

"Can I go back to sleep now," Raven asked,"My head is aching, can one of you get me some asprin and herbil tea, please?"

Knock Knock Beastboy walks in with a tray with herbil tea, some pills, and a warm towel. After taking the pills, and drinking the tea, Raven talks to Beastboy for a little bit and falls back to sleep. When she laid down Beastboy put the towel on her head. Before leaving he stared at her and thought.

" What beauty, and pain she brings. I wonder what happened so long ago that made her have such a painful look."

Robin, and Raven were up early on the balcony.

"Robin, I need to tell you something. I can trust you to keep."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Beastboy, he um...,"

"He what?"

"I think so and that's why I think I am so tired."

"Well.. I uh um..., well we, we've been pushing you as well, um aaare you sure that's not it?"

"Robin you know me probably better, I would know if it was that."

Raven goes back inside, leaving Robin in a stomp.

Robin thinks, "What am I going to do now? My team is now going to have serious relationship problems."

_**Raven Little Secret Revealed?**_

"Beastboy wait up," called Raven.," There is something important I need to tell you. Remember a few months ago after we went to that club with Starfire's sister Blackfire?"

"Yes what about it?"

"And we stayed longer than the others?"

"Yea?"

"Well, I.."

"Hello friends, we are all needed in the control room right away," interupted Starfire.

"Raven, and Beastboy you guys stay here. Starfire and Cyborg we'll go after Cinderblock." ordered Robin.

As the rest of the team went of Raven finishes her sentence.

"Well, I think um.."

"Raven will you go out with me?"

"Um.. yes but Beastboy,"

"Really? WOW! Yes score! WOO HOOO!"

"BEASTBOY! I AM PREGNANT!"

"Gasp!" The team said as they walked in.

"Oh, Raven I shall uh bake you a... Raven?"

Raven disappered to her room crying. Everything around her was spining and snaping in half. As a little knock on the door, it came crashing down, and starled Raven to where everything dropped.

"What do you want?" Raven sniffled.

"To apologize, I had no idea, I'm sorry, but what are we going to do now?"

"How am I to know? Why can't ou come up with some answers as well?"

"Because I seem to only mess things up."

"Well then ask Robin, one of his team-mates is going to have a child he's going to have to figure out what to do, weather I get kicked off the team or what ever else may have to happen."

Beastboy leaves to go find Robin. The others come to Raven's room, to try to comfort her. Robin and Beastboy talk about what is going to have to happen between Beastboy,Raven and the rest of the Teen Titans.

"I don't want is going to have to happen. We definatly do not want to have to lose her but at the same time we cannot but that child in danger." Robin uneasly said."It's a matter of the worst Beastboy that I cannot tell right this moment. But for now we all should get some rest wake up early and discuse it."

Early in the morning in the control room, everyone is there except for Raven.

"Okay titans, what are we going to do about this problem?" Robin firmly asked.

"It's like none of ever happened." Joked Beastboy.

"He's just kidding, mostly," Cyborg confirmed.

"Please this is no laughing matter a young parent, and hero could bring lots of stress to those around them and themselves." Starfire scaresly said.

"Starfire's right, we will not have time for that, we must think of something." Robin said while putting a fist in his hand.

"She can't be off the team I mean we all love her because she's Raven she is and forever will be a Teen Titan!" Beastboy shouted.

"Beastboy none of us want her to leave but we cant risk her losing control of her powers." said Robin.

"Then, where is she to go?" Asked Starfire.

"That should be up to BB," Cyborg added,"So BB where is our beloved friends may have to go?"

"Nowhere!" exclaimed Beastboy.

"Beastboy she may have to leave so where is she going to go?" Robin asked.

"Azarath." said Raven as she walked through the sliding doors.

"Raven, you're awake," the Titans said in a questionable tone.

"Surprize," she added," I will leave today if that is the case."

Raven then went back through the doors. Beastboy, Starfire, and Cyborg all ran after her, pleading for her not to leave.

_**Raven's little secret:Raven don't leave!**_

Cyborg went back to the control room to talk to Robin.

"You know it would not be fair for her to leave," pleaded Cyborg

"I don't have much of a choice, like I said I cannot risk putting that child in danger, and you know that as well."

"No, I don't know. The child will be in the great enviroment. We can handle it, we take care of children in the city, and billions of people. How can we not handle such a small child?"

"We just can't" Robin said and walked off.

Robin thought aloud, " What am I going to do, I really don't want to have Raven leave because well, gezz I love her."

"Robin?" Cyborg said stunned.

"Cyborg, I uh"

"Dude, it would never, she's with Beastboy and his child."

"Then, maybe they should both leave together."

"NO! WE'RE NOT GOING TO LOSE TWO LET ALONE ONE TEAMMATE!"

"It would be too difficult for everyone"

"How?"

Slamming his fists on the wall,"It just will okay? Now please leave me alone."

"Okay dude, calm down"

Leaving the hall, Cyborg goes to Raven's room with the rest of the Titans. Beastboy is siitting next to Raven on her bed. Raven has her chin lying on her knees. Starfire is sitting by the window looking at BB and Raven, looking more confused than normal. Cyborg walks in a goes to stand with Starfire. After about 15 minutes in silence, Robin finally comes to the door. Everyone looks at him with a pleading look in their eyes. Raven gets up and goes next to Robin, they went to the balcony.

"Raven, there's something I need to tell you. And it maybe the main reason I want you to leave."

"Uh...okay?"

Gulp"I think I love you."

"You what?"

"I know shocking."

" Not really but what about Starfire?"

"Starfire, i have a feeling doesn't love me anymore."

"I think she does,so give her a chance again, Robin do you really want me to leave?"

"No, it's just I don't want to put you and BB's child indanger, and there will be too many problems involved."

"Hmm..."

Grinning Robin said,"Don't worry I'll let it be up to you if ou rather leave or not."

"Thank you Robin."

"For what?"

"Not making me leave."

"I relized how difficult it would be having you leave, besides when that baby i s born I bet it will have magnificent powers."Robin said with a grin.

The rest of the Teen Titans came up to the balcony. They looked from Robin to Raven and back and forth. Wondering why they were grinning.

"What with the grinning?" Asked Beastboy.

"Should I tell or should you?" Raven asked Robin.

"Tell us what?" Cyborg eagerly wondereed.

"I will."Robin said, "Titans, we better start making a nursery, no Teen Titan is leaving, but a new member is coming instead!"

"Oh hooray!Raven, I love that you can stay," Starfire said while sqeezing Raven to death. Then going to sqeeze Robin," And thank you for letting her not leave, oh I love you so much!"

_**Raven's little secret ready**_

Teen Titans are in the making of the nursery. It is where Cyborg's game room was going to go. The walls are blue-green with no windows. The crib is green with a frog on the head base board and the sheets were blue. The rocking chair was blue and had green coushins. The only trouble is what is the baby's name and when is it coming.

"We need a name for the little arriving Bumgourph." Starfire said.

"Yes, I mean it looks little its going to be here soon seeing how huge Raven is." Beastboy added.

"GRR! Beastboy I am big because, oh nevermind," Raven said."Argh!"

"Raven!"the team yelled concerned.

Raven fell to the ground on her knees holding her stomach. The baby was coming! The Teen Titans rushed to the T-Car, and spead off to the hospital.Four hours later the baby was born with almost everything in the room snapped in half by Raven's uncontrollable powers. The docter said it was a baby, girl.

"The Bumgourph has finally arrived!" shrieked Starfire.

"Yeah, so what is her name?" Robin asked.

"Um..? Raven, what is it?" Beastboy added.

"I have an idea, why don't you put both of your names together to form one name," suggested Cyborg.

"That's a good idea how about, Reas."said Raven.

After a long three days the docter said that Raven may go back home with the child, Reas. Reas had pale skin,green hair, and blue-green eyes. At the Titans Tower the Titans could not sleep. Reas was up shrieking, whaling, and whining. The Titans were so exhausted that they could not even catch Silky, who was eating the tower again.

_**Raven's little secret causing trouble**_

Immediately the next day the Teen Titans found out what powers Reas had. That day in the nursery while Raven and Beastboy were cradling Reas they noticed that at a window was four birds. The weird thing is there was never a window there. Beastboy went up to to birds to pet them, but when he stuck his hand out he could only feel the wall. They also noticed that when she got her baby teeth she had two small fangs.

"What the?" Beastboy said.

"Oh wow!" yelled Starfire.

"What is it?" Cyborg asked, "Wow, since when is there a meadow on the top floor?"

Before any one could answer the alarm rang. And the Teen Titans, with Reas, when off to the scene. Raven stood off to the side in the shadows. Mambo Jumbo saw his exit and ran for it running straight into a wall. After that, a flock of falcons scooping him up and bringing him to the police truck waiting outside. Reas was giggling in the shadows with Raven, the Teen Titans started to wonder if it was her. They went to go get some pizza after words then went home.

Seven years past, the Titans are now more worried about what changes Reas is going through. Reas is now able to make real windows when she is thinking about certain things, such as the outdoors, or animals. After making the windows normally small animals come in such as, squirrels, and birds. During missions she would accidently let the bad guys go out her windows. She needed to learn how to control her powers before it was too late to train. For the first time she was aloud to train with the team. She was unable to use any power, the Titans thought it may have been because she was nervous so they tried the next day. The next day she showed the team she definatly needed work it took her most of the time it takes to take a criminal down, to make one window.

"If she is unable to show her power growing by age ten or thirteen, her powers maybe gone," Raven confessed to Beastboy.

"Come honey you can do it just focus quiker and harder, Yah!" cheered Beastboy.

_**Raven's little secret the trouble was just beginning**_

After years pasted Reas still couldn't show any gain in her power. It seemed to only lose control and weaken.It was the night before Reas thirteenth birthday. Reas was galloping around the tower, yelling that she was turning thirteen.

"Mom, why do you look so upset?" Reas asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Do you want to help me get your father?"

"Really I can't try to bring dad in through one of my windows?"

"Yes,but be careful, and don't worry if you don't get it right away."

Reas tried and failed over and over, until the alarm went off. Everyone gathered in the control room. SLADE! The Titans went to where he was, in the abandoned library, and were shocked to see he had the mark of Scath on his head once more.It had just turn 12a.m. and Reas was walking to Slade! She had the same markings as Raven did for the prophey.

"Reas! NO!" eagerly screamed Raven.

But Reas could not hear her. Her eyes were glowing, and there was a energy glow around her, like what Raven gets when she moves things. As the Titans looked around them they noticed the windows on the buildings showed the city how it is all cheerful. As they turned they saw in the windows that it looked as if it was in hell. Reas powers had all of a sudden grew, but how? Finally Reas reach Slade and he motioned her into the underground passage. The Teen Titans followed finding themselves at the hand of the gem.

"NO! Reas don't go up there!" Raven tesperatly screamed.

"Reas come here, Reas snap out of it, REAS!" everyone else started screaming.

"Huh, mom? Dad? Where are you?" Reas despretly, "Who, who are you?"

"My dear child, I am Slade," stated Slade," Would you like to meet your grandfather? He is eager to meet you."

"Um.."Reas started to say.

"Reas no he is a bad person come back here please, please Reas come back to me!" Raven cried.

"Reas, do what your mother tells you!" Beastboy said

"But I want to meet him," Reas pleaded, " Um Slade do you know why I have all these marks?"

"Reas, those marks are simply to invite your grandfather." Slade half-lied.

"Hmm, I'll meet him later," Reas said not trusting Slade.

Reas turned around and started down the steps. Slade grabbed her arm. Raven and Beastboy flintched to get Reas but were forced back as if there was a barier there. The Titans called for Reas to fight back, and run down the stairs. Before she could do anything Slade pushed her into the light in the middle of the hand. The markings grew brighter, she floated into the air, and chants came from around her. Underneath her a window opened and Trigon started his way up. Reas looked down and saw, she knew that something was not right. She fought back to close the window, portal, despertly she focused and after a trying so hard she got it closed. She then, fell down and immediatly ran down the steps to the Teen Titans, and they went back to Titans Tower.

_**Raven's little secret is gone!**_

The next day Beastboy went in to get Reas for breakfast, but she was not there! He searched everywhere in the tower and could not find her. He went outside and looked all around and couldn't find her. He soon relized he had never checked Raven's room. As he came to the door he heard the sound of Raven's voice as if she was talking to someone or doing some spell. Beastboy sacrestly opened the door and saw Raven and Reas disappear into a portal, tried to jump in but it closed before he could reach it. Raven and Reas reach their destination and walked into what looked like a church. Raven sat Reas down on a bench.

"Reas this is Azarath, the wonderous place I grew up before I became a Titan," explained Raven,"I was born from my mother Arella and my father, we know as, Trigon. There was a prophecy and it was somehow past down to you. Some Azarathians survived so they must have rebuilt Azarath."

"What do you mean survived and rebuild?" questioned Reas.

"The prophecy, and it happened here as well, here let me show you around," grinned Raven,"Would like to meet your grandmother?"

"Yes! But mom why did you bring me?" Reas asked.

Getting soft tears in her eyes Raven answered, "This is, uh, your new home."

"What? Mom, mommy, what, why I made mistake but I didn't mean I had no control. Please mommy I won't let it happen again I'm sorry." Sobbed Reas.

"I have know choice, Arella, your grandmother, she will take of you," Raven said starting to cry, "Maybe if you get better and controlable, hopefully you can come back to me."

"BUT MOM!" Cried Reas.

"Reas, take this," Raven said handing Reas a commuicater,"Cyborg made it where it can go through dementions."

"What about dad I never even got to say goodbye," sobbed Reas.

"It was for the best," Raven stated," Only other person that knew was Cyborg."

"I want to go back!" Yelled Reas.

"NO! You can't! Okay!"Argued Raven,"Now make peace with your grandmother!"

"Hi grandma," sobbed Reas.

"Hello, and welcome to Azarath." Arella said,"You need to see everything and enroll in school since it is early I will show you around, say goodbye to your mother, I will be waiting over there."

Saying their goodbyes and cries Raven went into a portal to Jump City. When she arrived everyone was in her room! Glaring at her, shaking their heads, and looking around as if they had lost something.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOOM!" Raven yelled.

"Where's Reas?" Questioned the Titans.

"Azarath, now out of my room!"Raven answered.

"Why, and without letting her say goodbye?"They asked.

"It would have been harder on everyone, I'm sorry." Raven said,"Now out of my room."

The Titans left except for Beastboy. He stayed with Raven and cried with her. In Azarath Arella showed Reas around, but Reas didn't show the least bit interested. After enrolling her in school, they went to Reas new house and had dinner, and Reas went to sleep. The next day everyone, the Teen Titans, Arella, and Reas were all depressed. Arella couldn't stand having Reas powers always going out of control bringing wind and bugs inside, and Reas being upset. Reas wanted to go home. The Teen Titans wanted Reas back. Everyone knew nothing could be done, Reas was in Azarath.


End file.
